1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for estimating a pose that estimates a pose of a user from a depth image
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, with developments in motion recognition based-interface technology, an interface based on motion recognition is in use in a variety of fields, for example, a smart television (TV), a game player, a smart phone, a healthcare device, and the like, based on a motion recognition.
A camera, a marker, a sensor, and the like, may be utilized to recognize a motion of a user. A method for recognizing a motion using a camera may apply an algorithm for extracting a shape of the user to an image captured by the camera, compare a result of applying the algorithm to predetermined data, and recognize a motion most similar to the motion of the user as a current motion of the user. A method for recognizing a motion using a marker or a sensor may identify a spatial position of the marker or the sensor to recognize a motion of a user when the user actually wears the marker or the sensor, and assumes a pose.